Career Week
by Umeko
Summary: AU Shinsengumi in a modern setting. Tetsu spends his career week in the Shinsengumi as Okita's partner. Rating for violence, language.
1. Locker Inspection

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own PMK or RK.

This is an AU fic set in modern times. Took some liberties with the character's ages and occupation… Don't be too surprised if enemies turn out to be colleagues. NO swordfights. NO hitokiris… (Yawn)

Plus points? Okita-sama does not have TB. Even if he had, he recovered thanks to modern medicine. (heart)

Rating for language, implied sex & violence.

* * *

**Case 001:** **Locker Inspection**

_It's good to be out!_ The young captain stepped out of the hospital eagerly looking forward to his next assignment. He had been admitted a week ago after an accident. "Okita-sama!" He sweatdropped as he saw his adoring fan club.

Ever since he gave that crime prevention talk at Mizuki Girls' High, he has become the Prince Charming of almost every schoolgirl there. His fan club had flooded his ward with get-well cards and gifts during his hospitalization. Now, they crowded around him with excited squeals of delight.

The high school girls piled teddy bears and flowers on him. The fan club president, Hotaru, even managed to plant a kiss on his cheek. He smiled and thanked them all politely. He flagged down a taxi and bundled the teddy bears and flowers into its trunk. "Kyoto Shinsengumi HQ." He climbed into the taxi.

* * *

Kyoto Metropolis Shinsengumi HQ. The men crowded at the meeting room window, trying to peer through the blinds. The Demon and the Buddha are having an argument inside. One boy is blissfully unaware of the argument his presence in the HQ has triggered. He is fifteen and built like an elementary schoolboy. Ichimura Tetsunosuke kicked his heels idly as he waited eagerly to start his career week in the Shinsengumi.

On the board facing him was the smiling face of Okita Souji under a slogan that used to read "Join Us. Make a Difference". Someone had blacked out "Difference" and scribbled "Mess" instead. Tetsu grinned. Tatsu-nii had almost fallen down the stairs when Tetsu told him he wanted to spend his career week in the Shinsengumi.

"You always, always mess things up!" His brother had exclaimed. And Tatsu-nii was the dispatcher at the Shinsengumi station. Surprisingly, his application got approved by the dean.

Inside. "San-nan! Why the fuck must I have a schoolboy running about the place?" Demon Hijitaka growled. "First painting damned orphanages. Then collecting frigging old appliances! Kami-dammit! We're NOT a charity!"

"It works for public relations, Toshi," Yamanami peered through his glasses as he nonchalantly planned the next month's roster. "Do try to keep your temper with the child and try not to swear so much."

"A kid? In the Shinsengumi?!"

"I'm afraid I can't allow that!" Chief Kondo barged into the room. The two vice-chiefs greeted him. "As of this moment, Hijtaka Toshizou is officially suspended till further notice! San-nan, make the necessary arrangements!" The chief fumed.

"SUSPENSED?! WHY?" Hijtaka's roar shook the building like a Mag 5 earthquake. Tetsu watched as the notice board on the facing wall fell with a crash. "Police brutality," Kondo coughed. "Your last case…"

"So I roughed up the suspect a bit."

"A bit? Two broken ribs, a fractured jaw and concussion?! Kami! I'm finding it difficult to cover for you in front of Itou-san. Please! The next time we'll be taking away your badge and gun permanently." Reluctantly, Hijitaka handed over both items and stomped out of the room.

He glared at Tetsu as he passed him as if he wanted to bash him into a pulp. Tetsu blanched and started praying. _Don't let him be my partner, dontlethimbemypart-_ Okita was heading for Kondo's office when he passed his partner. "Toshi, I'm back!" Okita gave his friend a bear-hug. Hijitaka pried him off. "And I'm going on leave, courtesy of our beloved chief!"

Okita ran his fingers through his long hair. "Tie that up!" Hijitaka rebuked him. "It's about that beating, right?" The young man frowned. Before Hijitaka can reply, Yamanami had caught up with them.

"Souji, great to have you back. Meet your new partner for this week," Yamanami almost pushed a shy red-haired boy forward. "Ichimura Tetsunosuke. Captain Okita Souji." Yamanami beamed as he introduced them.

* * *

"Aww…A puppy! Okita's got himself a puppy…" A dark-haired man teased the pair as they entered the locker room. "Hi, Puppy-kun…" A giant and a short redhead soon joined in the fun. "I'm NOT a puppy!" Tetsu retorted as three hands patted him on the head as if he were a dog.

"Knock it off," Okita scolded as he tied his hair into a ponytail. "Toudou Heisuke." The dark-haired man nodded. "Nagakura Shinpachi." The short redhead waved. "Harada Sanosuke." The giant grinned and scratched his head. "The Shinsengumi Comedian Trio." Okita showed Tetsu his locker so he could put away his backpack.

"Locker Inspection!" Chief Kondo bellowed to be heard above the racket caused by the Trio. "Aww, we did that last month, chief…" Heisuke whined.

"Special Inspector Itou will be dropping by this week for a surprise inspection. So gentlemen, open your lockers NOW!" All the men present reluctantly opened their lockers.

A rush of foul air gushed out of Harada's locker. "Harada! Do your laundry already!" Everyone shouted as an avalanche of dirty socks and boxers fell out. Harada apologized profusely and stuffed the dirty garments back into his locker. Okita opened the window to let in some fresh air.

Shinpachi's locker was filled with Hello Kitty memoranda. A ripple of laughter ran through the room. Kondo raised an eyebrow. "They're for my little girl's birthday…"

"But Yoko-chan's birthday is eight months away." A large Kitty doll fell out and bounced off the floor. Tetsu caught it. Okita clapped his hand over his mouth to stifle a laugh. Shinpachi turned beetroot-red in the face.

"I know. But they were having a sale and I bought her twelve years' worth of presents. I can't hide them at home with her getting into everything… So I'm a cheapskate."

Heisuke had his back to his locker. "Open it," Kondo ordered. The captain slowly opened it… to reveal his Playboy Exclusive Calendar Spread. Tetsu's eyes almost popped out at the sight. Wolf-whistles echoed throughout the room. "That goes, do you hear?" Heisuke nodded.

Okita's locker was cleared in mere seconds. Tetsu's locker was empty. The boy had not put his backpack in it yet. Kondo went from locker to locker, occasionally stopping to reprimand some offender. He stopped in front of the last locker and fished out a suspicious packet of what looked like...

"Dried herb candles for aromatherapy," a tall, pale man with messy bangs replied. Kondo nodded as he returned the packet to its owner. Tetsu realized he had not seen the man enter the room. _Had he been there all this while?_ "Saitou, go easy on the candles and incense. I don't want the place looking like a faith healer's office when Itou-san comes by."

"Back from your Zen retreat so soon?" Okita asked Saitou.

"What's time? All time's like a grain of sand on the beach…" Saitou philosophized. Okita smiled. "Same old Hajime-kun." Okita introduced Tetsu to his friend.

* * *

Author's notes:

Modern take on the Shinsengumi. I mean, they were sorta like the police force then. So I wrote them into a police setting.


	2. Routine Patrol

Disclaimer: I do not own PMK or RK.

* * *

**Case 002: Routine Patrol**

They went to the Sundae Shoppe. Okita bought him a Triple Fudge Delight. Tetsu munched happily on his ice-cream as they sat in the patrol car. He stared at the good-luck charm hanging from the rear-view mirror. "Say, when do we actually do something?" Okita looked at the boy through his lavender eyes. _So genki, so full of drive… _Okita finished his Caramel Mallow and daintily wiped his lips.

"Er, Tetsu-kun, we're doing something. We're on patrol…"

"Where's the cool gunfights? The action? The raids on the baddies?" The boy has seen one too many movies. Okita put his hands firmly on the boy's shoulder and sat him down on the front passenger seat. "It doesn't work that way, I can only take you on routine patrols." Tetsu groaned.

"Okita, come in," the radio crackled to life. Okita answered it. "Okita Souji here, what's it?"

"Himura household," the dispatcher, replied. "Tomoe-san called to say her husband and brother are at it again…" The two men at the Himura house never saw eye-to-eye. "Roger that! I'll be right over!" Okita hung up and slapped Tetsu on his back.

"We've got a call!" Tetsu reply was muffled as his face was covered with his Triple Fudge Delight. "Hang on!" Okita floored the gas. Tetsu clung on for dear life…

* * *

"Okita-san!" Back at the station, Ichimura Tatsunosuke, the dispatcher, was desperately trying to contact the captain. Yamazaki Ayumu came in with their morning coffee. Tatsu looked at her with a worried look. "Okita's not answering…" 

"If it's the Himuras, Okita-san will be able to handle it. This isn't the first time he's broken up a squabble there…"

"Tomoe-san says Enishi got hold of a sword this time."

Ayumu almost dropped her cup. "The new rookie's with him!" Tatsu fell off his chair. The new rookie can only be his kid brother. Meanwhile, Okita's patrol car screeched round the corner and braked in front of a two storey apartment block…

* * *

Tetsu wiped the mess of ice-cream and chocolate off his face the best he could. A fair young woman with long hair was waving frantically from an upstairs window. As both captain and rookie mounted the stairs, they overheard the tremendous clashing of metal and enraged shouts. 

"How dare you cheat on my neesan!" CLANG!

Okita has heard this before. Himura Kenshin worked at the Kamiya dojo. The place happened to be run by the pretty young daughter of the Kamiya family. And Tomoe's teenaged brother has the notion his brother-in-law's paying court to Kamiya Kaoru.

"Enishi! I did NOT cheat on her!" More furniture being thrashed. "It's all a misunderstanding!"

"I saw you touching the pretty kendo instructress at the Kamiya dojo!"

"I was helping her in giving a demonstration in aikido for the YWCA! There's nothing between us, honest!"

Running into the apartment, Okita was shocked to see Tomoe's husband fending off Enishi's sword with a metal washbasin. _Tetsu!_ He reached out to catch the boy but failed. He watched in shock as Tetsu tackled Enishi.

"TETSU!!" The sword was knocked out of Enishi's grasp by force of the tackle. Okita grabbed it as it clanged onto the floor. A panting Himura Kenshin lowered his makeshift shield and went "Oro?" He was bleeding from a cut on his cheek.

"KENSHIN!" Tomoe ran in and went to her husband. "I'm alright," Kenshin smiled and patted her hand in reassurance. She saw his bleeding cheek and hurriedly placed her handkerchief on it. Then she turned to see Okita cuffing her brother.

"Do you have to arrest him?" Okita nodded. "Sorry, Tomoe-san, assault with a weapon is a serious charge." Tomoe raised her hand to her mouth. "Don't worry, we'll get him a lawyer, if need be…" Kenshin put his arm around his wife as she buried her face in his shoulder.

Okita looked at a sullen Enishi. He was not much older than Tetsu. His new partner was holding the sword. They heard footsteps. An angry young woman burst into the home. "Excuse me, Himura-san, a boy was seen coming in here with MY family heirloom." She was Kamiya Kaoru, the kendo princess…

"Where's that sword thief?!" Her eyes scanned the place before resting on Tetsu. She punched him in the face. Okita winced.

* * *

New Shimabara. The toughest part of the Kyoto Metropolis. Tetsu nursed a nosebleed in the backseat next to the silent Enishi. Okita wanted him in front but Tetsu thought they better have someone in the back with their prisoner. Tetsu admired the colorfully explicit graffiti on the buildings. Some were words Tetsu never knew existed. The boy set about increasing his vocabulary. 

A plainclothes Toudou Heisuke was conducting a body search on a less-than cooperative boy wearing a black leather jacket with white baggy pants. Okita's patrol car glided to a stop by the kerb.

"Hnads off! This is a human-rights violation!" His captive protested as Heisuke patted down one leg and then the other. "Shut up, kitty-cat!"

Heisuke found what he had been looking for. He waved the packet of white powder in front of the angry boy and triumphantly slapped the boy's bottom, hard. The boy yelped in protest and tried to shield his bottom from further abuse. On went the cuffs.

Okita disembarked from his vehicle. Toudou was pushing his luck. Working alone in this neighborhood was hazardous to any Shinsengumi man. And Toudou looked as if he were going to rough up the white-haired lad.

"In the car!" Okita watched with a raised eyebrow as Toudou nonchalantly opened Okita's car door and shoved his captive into the back seat. "Kitamura Suzu?" Tetsu's eyes widened as he recognized his fellow schoolmate. The boy was fuming from his manhandling by Toudou. Toudou clambered into the front passenger seat. Shrugging, Okita took the wheel.

"Ichimura?" Suzu's lips twisted in a sneer as he saw the redhead's bloody nose. "So they roughed you up too. Whaychado? Peek up skirts, short stuff?" Enishi simply ignored the newcomers.

"I don't peek up skirts!" Tetsu growled. "Teacher's pet…" Suzu was exceptionally close to the oh-so scary Master Yoshida the discipline master. _That did it!_ Suzu launched a kick at Testu. Tetsu retaliated with a punch to Suzu's jaw. "Why isn't he cuffed!?" Suzu protested. He head-butted Testu. A scuffle was underway.

"Quiet in the back!" Okita said menacingly. Toudou was overcome by laughter. "P-puppy-kun… oh, oh, kitty…We've a cat and dog fighting in the back…" Finally, Okita stopped the car. When he resumed driving, both boys had their wrists and ankles cuffed. Enishi shrugged. _Baka. Both of them. _

_

* * *

_

Author's notes:

What a way to start your first day. Kindly R&R.


	3. House Call

Disclaimer: I do not own PMK or RK, although I love to write about characters from both in crossovers.

Night-Owl123: I don't think I'm up to writing a fic like Back in Time. My Muse may get upset.

* * *

**Case 003: House Call**

Talk about humiliation. Enishi disembarked without causing much of a stir. Okita escorted him into the holding cell. Everyone knew that youth's a powder keg. It wasn't the first time he's been hauled in, and it wouldn't be the last. Then Toudou asked Harada for help in moving the other passengers.

Tatsu almost choked on his coffee when he caught sight of Harada passing the break room with a youngster under each arm. One was Tetsu. They were both restrained and bore the marks of a fight. "Ayu-nee! I need the first-aid kit!" The long-haired policewoman nodded. Tatsu ran after the giant…

* * *

Harada popped both boys in the questioning room. They were un-cuffed by Toudou. A short while later, Okita returned with Master Yoshida on his heels. Yoshida glared angrily at Suzu, who shrank back. "Drugs!" 

He grabbed Suzu by his collar and slapped him across the face hard before the boy can say anything. "Young fool!" Another slap and more blows. Okita wondered if he could charge Yoshida with assault. Tetsu swore never to anger the discipline master.

"Sorry… Master…" Suzu whimpered. Yoshida let him drop onto the floor just as a policeman returned with the preliminary lab report.

"I-It's ground white pigment…" The man goggled at the sight of Yoshida standing over a moaning Suzu. That guy's as scary as Hijitaka. "P-pigment?" Toudou stuttered. "For art class!" Suzu replied smugly as Yoshida pulled him to his feet. "I'm doing my career week asa teaching assistant." He wiped blood from his split lip.

Yoshida didn't apologize for beating up Suzu, not that Suzu seemed to mind. _Bastard!_ Okita watched as the pair left with Yoshida half-dragging Suzu away.

Tetsu wondered if his classmate was a teaching assistant or Yoshida's punching bag for gym. The second-years had a boxing module for gym…_Poor sod…_

"TETSSUUUU!!!" Tatsu-nii burst into the room. "What did you do?" _Guess it's Tetsu's turn now…

* * *

_

In the HQ's sick bay, Tetsu's screaming blue murder as Tatsu-nii dabbed at his very swollen cheek with antiseptic wash. Okita was apologetic about what happened. Still, his cheek was hurting. He hadn't expected this on his first day.

"Tetsu-kun! I've a treat for you!" Okita popped in with a pig in his arms. Tetsu stared at the pig suspiciously. "Is that my treat?" He pointed at the porker. The pig nipped Tetsu's finger.

Laughing, Okita took out a packet of Amos cookies from his pocket. "This is your treat. This little piggy's our station mascot, Saizou!" _Since when?_ Tatsu glared at Okita. Okita put Saizou down on the table top. The pig immediately made a beeline for the cookies in Tetsu's hands.

"Okita-san, don't mind me saying this, but I don't want my brother facing sword-wielding maniacs! And slugging it with hardened criminals! Can you not take him on patrol?" Tatsu asked sternly as Tetsu and Saizou fought over the Amos cookies. Okita shrugged. "I wasn't expecting a swordfight...And that scuffle was a schoolboy quarrel."

Tatsu calmed down. It wasn't Okita's fault. Tetsu just lacked common sense at times. Too much guts and daring, topped with an over-sized ego.

Kondo walked in and saw the pig. "Souji, take that home. You know Itou-san's planning an inspection." Saizou was too busy munching the cookies to try biting the chief. "Hai!" Okita smiled as he saluted smartly.

* * *

"Is that Okita-san's house?" Tetsu stared at the cheap apartment block as the patrol car drew up the slope. Okita had kindly offered to drive Tetsu home while Tatsu attended his accountancy night-course. Saizou squealed from the back seat. Okita shook his head. "Vice-chief Hijitaka's residence. Take care of Saizou while I check on him." Tetsu stared at the porker. "BUHI!" 

"Toshi?" Okita found the door ajar. The place was a dump as befitted Hijitaka's bachelor status. He gingerly tiptoed past the empty beer cans. The stench hit him. _Has he been drinking?_ He found Hijitaka on the couch wearing only his boxers. _Drunk! _He hit the cans as soon as he came back in the morning and had thrown up over both the couch and himself. Okita shook his head. He went to fill the tub.

"Souji?" He awoke with a splitting headache to find Okita shouldering him to the bathtub. "Five o'clock and you're drunk. Akesato's Happy Hour's not till six," Okita chided as he gently lowered his friend into the tub of warm water and started cleaning him up. "Whassakid?" Hijitaka asked through the haze of alcohol.

"Waiting in the car…"

Hijitaka reached for the towel Okita was holding. Still drunk, he grabbed Okita's arm instead and pulled him into the tub with a splash. Spluttering, Okita was sitting almost in Hijitaka's lap. His legs hung over the edge of the tub. "Toshi!" Okita protested as Hijitaka used the corner of his now-soaked shirt to wipe his face.

* * *

"Stupid pig!" Saizou crawled under the front seat and nipped Tetsu's ankles in a sneaky little game. Spotting the pig smirking from under the driver's seat, Tetsu made a grab for him. He accidentally released the handbrake. Okita had left the engine running. The patrol car rolled slowly down the sloping road and hit the fire hydrant. 

_Crap!_ The resulting crash jolted both Tetsu and Saizou from their game. A geyser shot twenty feet into the air. The bonnet of the car was busted. _What will Okita-san say?_

_

* * *

_

"What was that?" Okita heard the crash as he was trying to disentangle himself from Hijitaka. He heard pattering footsteps. Okita had forgotten to latch the door. Tetsu burst into the bathroom. "Okita-san, I'm sorry! I crashed the car- the car…" The boy's words trailed off as he took in the sight of both men in the tub. "OMIGOSH!" Hijitaka couldn't have chosen a better time to pass out with his face pressed into Okita's neck. _Crap!_

"Okita-san, is this a bad time?" Okita looked at him balefully. _Of course! You busted the car. My superior's frisking me in his bathtub… _He still managed a weak smile. "Tetsu-kun, can you go back home by yourself? I'm kinda busy..."

Hijitaka had regained consciousness enough to… "Souji…" He groaned weakly.

"Yessir!" Tetsu bolted.

* * *

Author's notes: 

Mild R? Senbi does not like to write about yaoi pairings. OkitaHijitaka are juz very good friends. Will write more fluff. Wait for the morning after... (wicked grin) when Toshi's sober.


	4. Morning After

Disclaimer: I do not own PMK or its characters.

It's the morning after...

* * *

**Case 004: Morning After**

Hijitaka awoke with a massive hangover. He groaned and turned over. _Long dark hair._ There was someone sleeping next to him. Strange, he could only remember coming home in a foul mood and breaking out the six-pack. He did not recall picking up a woman, much less bringing her home._ I'm gonna regret this…_

It was early morning. In the grey dawn light she was slender. Her legs were shapely under the blanket. Her hair fanned out on the blanket like long strands of fine silk. A shoulder peeked out creamy white where the blanket had fallen away. They were sleeping in different futons… but they were close due to the constraints of his room. He could easily reach out and wrap an arm around her. _Did they do anything?_

_She was getting up!_ His heart started racing. She yawned, a sexy sound. Then she brushed the hair from her face. Hijitaka gave a cry of shock. Then the pig sleeping by the door squealed as the man stepped on him.

"SOUJI!! Call off your fucking pig!" Hijitaka tried to shake Saizou off his ankle but the pig had a bite like a vise. Okita stumbled out of his bed and coaxed Saizou into releasing Hijitaka's foot.

* * *

Downstairs. Yoshida's unit. Suzu looked up at the commotion. His face was swollen from yesterday and he could barely chew. Yoshida simply shrugged away the bloodcurdling screams and howls of rage. Suzu poured out the morning tea for his guardian. One day, he'll be as cool as Yoshida… one day… 

"Suzu?"

"Y-Yes, Master?"

"The tea… too cold," Yoshida's eyes met his. Suzu blushed with embarrassment. "Sorry, sir. I'll make another pot, sir." He fumbled as he tried to pick up the teapot. _Never mind_, Yoshida put a hand firmly on the eager boy's shoulder and forced him to remain seated. He shouldn't have hit him so hard yesterday. Those bruises will show for a while even on Suzu's dark skin.

"I like the toast." Suzu's eyes glowed as Yoshida complimented him. They must be leaving for school soon.

* * *

"I should have asked you first… but I was too tired to go home." Okita had tidied up the unit after tucking Hijitaka in and getting the patrol car towed away. He also did the marketing and laundry. Now he was cooking pancakes for breakfast. "Ta-da!" Okita emerged from the kitchen with a plate of syrup-smothered pancakes. Hijitaka thanked him with a smile. 

"Say, did I do anything stupid last night?" Hijitaka asked. Okita looked at him innocently. "Define stupid." They were sitting at Hijitaka's three-legged low table. Okita's pancakes were too sweet as usual. Okita was wearing one of Hijitaka's shirts. It was two sizes too big. Okita had stocked up his fridge with all the week's necessities apart from beer. Hijitaka will pick that up later with his smokes when Okita leaves for work.

"You drank yourself senseless," Okita replied quietly. "And help me think of a reason why you were frisking me in the bath… Tetsu-kun saw us…" Hijitaka groaned. Okita sighed. He has more worries, like San-nan taking him to task over the car.

* * *

"Tetsu, listen to Okita-san. Be polite, Tetsu. Don't run in front of guns, knives or other weapons, Tetsu. Don't get into fights…" Tatsu nagged as their bicycle bounced along. Tetsu clung to his brother tightly. 

_Tatsu-nii, watch out for that pram! Watch out for that dog! Dontchawatchwherechagoing?!_ Tetsu prayed silently as they avoided a collision with a dumpster. Tatsu-nii has been very edgy and distracted since yesterday. To Tetsu's relief, they made it to the HQ intact. He immediately fled into the canteen.

"Breakfast?" Ayumu, fondly known as Ayu-nee to her colleagues, asked them sweetly. "Three coffees, two black, a lemon tea and four sandwiches. A bone for the puppy, Ayu-nee." Heisuke replied. "I'm not a puppy!" Tetsu protested. He was sitting with the Comedian Trio.

Ayu-nee returned with the drinks and five sandwiches but with no bone. Shinpachi nudged Sano. The giant stood up and cleared his throat. "Ayu-nee, I got tickets to the movies…" Ayu-nee cocked an eyebrow. Sano swallowed. "Iwannaaskchatobemedate, bemegirlfriend, willchamarryme…please?" He blurted.

Ayu-nee tried to stifle her laughter. She failed. She let out an infectious laugh. The giant flushed red and bolted from the canteen amidst hoots of laughter from his friends. Finally, Ayu-nee caught her breath.

"Nagakura, tell him… I'll see a movie with him, as for the other questions…" Ayu-nee sipped her juice thoughtfully. She glided off to the dispatch room withher breakfast.

"I'd better find Harada-san before we're late for the Crime Prevention Show at the kindergarten," Shinapachi got up.

"Hey, Shinpattsan, ask Souji if we can borrow his partner for the show. We are a little short since Susumu transferred out," Heisuke looked meaningfully at Tetsu. Tetsu felt as if he were being measured for the pot by a big bad wolf.

"Hei-kun, is this…" Shinpachi's protest died as he read Heisuke's lips. _Red riding hood._ The man took out a fluffy Goldilocks wig from his duffel bag. Tetsu had a very bad feeling.

* * *

Click-clack. Okita shifted uncomfortably as vice-chief Yamanami clicked the abacus beads. In this age of computers, the man still insisted on using the abacus. Maybe he knows how the sound got on the offender's nerves. After all, Yamanami has been handling HQ budget matters for a while… 

"Car repairs. Damage to the hydrant. Tow fee…Okita, it'll come out of your pay." Okita groaned. Yamanami wiped his glasses. "Rookie a handful?"

"No, sir!"

"Good, but no more tackling-sword-wielding-maniac stunts, understand?" Yamanami wondered if he should put Tetsu on the School Crime Prevention Show later. No, the Trio is scheduled to do that. No sense messing up their plans so late.

Okita exited Yamanami's office to find the Trio waiting. Harada and Toudou had Tetsu between them. "Okita-san, seeing your car is in the garage, can we take Puppy-kun on patrol?" Okita raised an eyebrow. "No trips to New Shimabara?"

"Promise!" Three voices answered in unison. "We're doing the Crime Prevention Show at the preschool!" _Lucky you,_ Okita nodded. _Okita-san! How can you leave me with them?_ Before Tetsu could howl a protest, Heisuke had clapped a hand over his mouth. They carried him bodily out to the waiting Crime Prevention van as if he were a dummy.

* * *

Author's notes:

Yoshida & Hijitaka neighbors? Suzu's living with Yoshida. Senbi thot it'd be sweet having Suzu make breakfast for Yoshida (Aww). Peanuts humor in Tatsu's cycling skills. Kept the abacus for San-nan. Another good thing about AU, Ayu-nee's alive & well.

Next, Red Riding Hood vs theBig Bad Wolf. (heehee...)


	5. Big Bad Wolf

Disclaimer: I do not own PMK. Enjoy my fic but don't sue...

Night-Owl: An update.

* * *

**Case 005: Big Bad Wolf**

"Kawaii!" Shinpachi fitted the finishing touches on Tetsu's costume. "You make a terrific little Red Riding Hood." Tetsu fumed and tried to kick Heisuke. Heisuke, who wore the wolf costume, dodged the boy's kick. "I could just eat you up," the man grinned wickedly. _Big Bad Wolf._

Harada was distributing the complimentary stickers to the children. Having finished his job, he peered backstage. He grinned and hollered.

"Shinpachi! You're on!" Shinpachi acknowledged his cue and took the stage. "Good morning, kids. We're from the neighborhood Shinsengumi and we'll be teaching you about…" The talk started.

To illustrate the dangers of talking to strangers, they will act out the favorite fairytale Little Red Riding Hood. Tetsu took the stage in his red hood, golden wig and frilly dress. _Swing the basket and prance a bit… Fine, don't expect me to sing Mary Poppins!_ Tetsu forced a smile to his face and announced in a high-pitched voice that he was going to visit Granny. Fifty kids were looking at him.

"Where are you going, little girl?" Bad Wolf Heisuke circled Tetsu Riding-Hood. "Going to Granny's," Tetsu squeaked and swung his basket against Heisuke's shin, hard. _Payback time!_ Heisuke bit back a curse. Tetsu's move did not go unnoticed by their young audience. Several were sniggering.

Encouraged, Tetsu pranced about and stomped on Heisuke's foot. The Wolf let out a yelp of pain and clutched his foot. _Tetsu!_ Harada and Nagakura watched from behind the curtains. While Heisuke was trying to remember his lines, Tetsu brought the basket down on his head.

_That does it!_ The wolf chased little Red round the stage to pleas of laughter from the preschoolers. Nagakura slapped his brow. "Quick, drop the curtain!" Harada lowered the curtains. Shinpachi darted out front to restore some order while Heisuke took Tetsu over his lap and spanked him behind the curtain.

* * *

"You…mmff! Mmff!" Okita put a hand over his mouth as the Trio related their disastrous morning over their bento lunch. Okita gave a loud chortle. Tetsu shifted uncomfortably on his very sore rear. Heisuke was still glaring at him across the table. _Bad puppy! Child-molesting pervert! _They silently traded insults. 

_What does Heisuke have with spanking? _Tetsu sneaked a kick at Toudou under the table. He missed and got Harada instead. Harada roared and lifted him out of his seat. "Play nice!" Okita chided. He was tired. On foot patrol with Saitou, he encountered some rabid members of his fan club. Then Saitou vanished, leaving him to their mercy.

It was only by the skin of his teeth that he had managed to turn down gifts of their lace panties and invites to a love-motel. _High school girls nowadays are scary…_ Only the Trio will want to do a talk for them.

"Tetsu, take these files to Kondo's office," Yamanami strolled into the canteen with a stack of files. Tetsu obeyed. After Tetsu was safely out, Yamanami turned to Okita. "Souji, something came for you up front…" The man pushed his glasses uncomfortably up. Okita dropped his bento and ran. Sure enough, it was there on the front desk. A pile of lacy underwear. So his rabid fangirls got him after all…

He dumped the lot into the nearest bin before anyone else came in. The bland voice almost gave him a heart attack. "Souji? It's time for our patrol…" Saitou reminded. Okita nodded. He hadn't noticed Saitou standing by the cooler. "You opened my package?"

"No, they opened it," Saitou pointed at Takagi Tokio and Okita Mitsui of the bomb squad. The women happen to be Okita's cousin and sister respectively. The pair were giggling as they waved to Okita from the snack dispenser.

On finding the suspicious package, Kondo had informed the bomb squad and they sent the pair to check it out. Okita groaned. _You have some bad karma, my friend…_ Saitou smiled.

* * *

"How much is that?" Two voices sounded in unison. Hotaru smiled her service-smile as Tetsu and Suzu glared at each other. Tetsu had seen the acrylic pen-holder in the gift-store window while delivering a letter for San-nan and thought it will be the perfect sorry-for-wrecking-the-car gift for Okita-san. Unfortunately, Suzu had set his sights on the same pen-holder as a gift for Master Yoshida. 

"I saw it first!" Suzu tugged at it. "It's mine!" Tetsu gripped on tight as they struggled. He kicked Suzu, who kneed him in the gut. Hotaru watched in worry as the scuffle intensified. Then the pen-holder flew into the air and crashed into the Wedgewood tea-set. Yes, the one worth a fortune.

_Uh-oh…_ Both boys turned to face a livid Hotaru. The part-time shop assistant was furious. Once broken, considered sold. But the two boys don't look as if they have enough to pay… "Sorry! I apologize on the behalf of my foolish brothers!!" Before they can say anything, both boys found their faces being pushed into the store carpet.

_Tatsu-nii!_ Tetsu recognized his brother's voice. He could hear Suzu's muffled protests from Tatsu's other side. "I'm a bad big brother. Forgive them, they're only kids…" _I'm not a kid!_ Tetsu tried to raise his head but Tatsu only slammed it into the carpet. "Ever since our parents died, I'm too busy working to discipline them… It's all my fault…"

Tatsu was going to pick up snacks for the HQ pantry when he saw his kid brother in trouble.

Hotaru's at a loss. They never trained her to deal with this. Working at the gift-store was an after school job. The older man was obviously mentally unsound… _what should a girl do?_ Then she caught a glimpse of someone passing by… Problem solved!

"Okita-sama!!! Help!!! There's a pervert in there!" Hotaru shrieked and ran out of the shop. She clung onto a surprised Okita's shirt front. Her heart soared and she smiled secretly as Okita instinctively comforted her. _What the?_ Okita looked into the store cautiously and saw only the Ichimura brothers and the Kitamura boy.

Saitou watched the little drama unfold with a shrug. At least his Tokio will not stoop to such childish means… He had asked her to watch a concert with him later…

* * *

Author's notes:

Love having the Trio working with children. (Ref PMK fic School Safety Talk). Not one of Okita's better days either. The rabid fangirls idea is drawn from pop idols having to fend off crazed fans. AU Hotaru's not so ditzy, in fact, she's a bit sly. Okita-sama should watch out.

Ri-chan: Thanks for the compliment, this is my first attempt writiing the guys into a modern setting. I'm kinda surprised my Muse is cooperating. Normally, she prefers to do period. Also kinda surprised the HijOki thing worked out.More fluff later.


	6. Dispatch Duty

Disclaimer: I do not own PMK or RK.

Day 3. What awaits Tetsu-kun and his Shinsengumi colleagues? Read on.

* * *

**Case 006: Dispatch Duty**

Third day of career week. The Ichimura brothers were in the dispatch room. "Dispatch duty?!" Tetsu screeched. Tatsu nodded. "But Okita-san…"

"Okita-san has taken the day off," Tatsu replied dryly. The gift-store incident yesterday was still fresh in their mind. Saitou and Okita had to bring them back to the station for investigation.

The tea-set cost four months of Tatsu-nii's pay. Poor Tatsu-nii split the cost with Master Yoshida. Tetsu considered himself lucky compared to Suzu. Master Yoshida had dragged the white-haired boy out by his ear to kami knows what punishment awaited him at home.

The redhead stared at the monitors, wires and switchboard with suspicion as Tatsu explained. "You will answer the phone and refer _all _calls to me or the other dispatchers. Understood?" Tetsu nodded dumbly. Even Tetsu-baka can't mess this up. Line 13 is used to request backup, something the Shinsengumi men never did… _still, if a call came through, Tetsu will transfer it to me or Ayu-nee…

* * *

_

"Toshi!" A bleary-eyed Hijitaka opened his door to a smiling Okita. "Don't you have to baby-sit a kid?" The young man shook his head. "Today I'm gonna accompany you!" he chirped. "You haven't been drinking again, have you?" _Souji… _Hijitaka relented.

"I think it's safer for Tetsu if he simply stick to dispatch work," Okita skipped merrily alongside Hijitaka as they strolled down to the park. _Just like an overgrown kid…_ Saizou the pig trotted beside his young master. They'll go feed the swans at the pond, then… Okita chuckled. Hijitaka recognized the worn book he was reading.

"SOUUJIII!!!!" His long hair flying, Okita sprinted off with Hijitaka's haiku book. An angry Hijitaka gave chase to the curious stares of bystanders. Saizou grunted and ran after both men.

* * *

Meanwhile Tetsu wondered how he'd write his career week report. 

_Day 1_

_Subdued sword-wielding maniac. Got punched by crazy woman. Fought with Teacher's pet Kitamura in patrol car. Found partner in tub with creepy vice-chief…er…_

_Day 2_

_Acted as Red Riding-Hood in preschool Crime Prevention Talk…got spanked. Fought with Kitamura again, got arrested. _

_Day 3_

_(Yawn) Dispatch duty. Line quiet. _

He stopped and looked at what he had written. Scratch out the part about the madwoman and seeing Okita-san in that tub. Also omit the Red Riding-Hood and getting arrested part… He started erasing.

The line rang. Line 13 rang. Tetsu looked about. Everyone else in the room seemed busy… He answered. "Kyoto Shinsengumi HQ…"

* * *

Captain Takeda dodged as a bullet shattered his car window. A fierce gunfight was underway. Two of his men had been hit. The Yakuza gangsters holed up in the abandoned Hiken warehouse were riddling both men and vehicles alike with machine-gun fire. The situation was dire enough to warrant backup for the first time in his ten years of service. 

"Car 0512 here. Officers down! Need backup! Hiken Warehouse! Repeat!" Takeda hollered into the radio to be heard over the gunfire. He was surprised to hear a very young voice reply. "Roger that!" Was it that career week kid? _I'm toast,_ Takeda ducked as more bullets tore into the upholstery._I'm hit!_ The man clutched at his bleeding stomach.

Tetsu stole a glance at his fellow dispatchers. Tatsu was busy chatting with an old lady who's simply bored. Ayu-nee's sending a car over to investigate a burglary report. He could send backup too…

* * *

"Are you sure it's Hiko's place? He's the last person to shelter Yakuza…" They drew up to the abode of eccentric master potter Hiko Seijirou. Shinpachi found the place too peaceful. Smoke swirled from the kiln chimney. He rubbed the side of his nose nervously. "That's what the Puppy says," Harada shrugged. 

"Where're the others?" Shinpachi searched the surroundings for any sign of disturbance. The other cars should be coming soon. Harada got out with his car with his gun drawn. A burly man with unkempt hair and a strange white cape stepped out of the very rundown hut. He had a suspicious bulge under his cape. "FREEZE!"

CRASH!

* * *

"Puppy-kun…" The very angry pair of Shinpachi and Sano glared daggers at the tiny redhead. "Sorry..." Tetsu yelped as Tatsu whacked him over the head with a folio. "I told you to transfer all calls to me!" 

They had drawn their guns on Master Hiko and surprised him into dropping his latest artwork. Then six patrol cars surrounded Hiko's quiet abode. The men trampled through his veggie garden and kicked in his doors, smashing several of his pots in the process. They found neither hair nor hide of the Yakuza. The cranky old hermit lodged a complaint.

At Hiken Warehouse, Captain Takeda suffered massive casualties before Saitou's patrol car chanced on them and got reinforcements from the Aizu station. Aizu station was the nearest to the scene. Takeda swore to personally throttle the lousy dispatcher once he is discharged from the hospital. At least he'd be in there for a fortnight at least.

* * *

_Day 3_

_Dispatch duty. Got Hiken and Hiko mixed up. Wound up sending men to raid Kyoto potter Master Hiko's place. The hermit came to lodge a complaint. Got him to autograph a mug. Try to sell it for money to repay Tatsu-nii. Broke it coming down the stairs. At least I did not fight with Kitamura today. _

Back home, Tetsu read his report and started erasing. Tatsu-nii was at night-school and Tetsu had microwaved an instant dinner for himself. Tetsu idly wondered what Kitamura wrote in his report. Perhaps it went…

_Kitamura Suzu's report:_

_Day 1: Got arrested for suspected drug-possession while buying art supplies, got hit by Yoshida._

_Day 2: Yoshida used me as a human punching bag for gym class demo._

_Day 3: Got beat up by Yoshida again… (bastard!)_

Tetsu chuckled at the thought. Tomorrow, he'll go on patrol with Okita-san if the young man's back. _Was today the 15th?_ He checked his calendar. It was. He threw on his shoes and scampered down the stairs two at a time. The 15th was when the neighborhood comic shop brought in their goods.

The Ichimuras lived in a rented apartment above one of the busiest shopping hubs in Kyoto. Once down, Tetsu couldn't resist the bright lights and found himself doing more than just buying the monthly JUMP issue. The boy strolled along admiring the wealth of sights and sounds without Tatsu-nii's suffocating supervision.

* * *

Author's notes:

More OkiHij fluff. The haiku book again.

Dispatch duty involves a lot of crank calls. But with Tetsu, crank calls are the least of their worries. JUMP monthly? There's a comic magazaine known as the Shonen JUMP in Japan. Tetsu's a typical middle schooler. Buying comics, writing reports for school...

Thanks for the reviews.


	7. Sakura Pavilion

Disclaimer: I don't own PMK.

I know this fic's a little Tetsu Okita biased. How about another point of view... like Suzu's...

* * *

**Case 007: Sakura Pavilion**

_Day 3: _

_While confirming booking for Annual Teachers' Party at the Sakura Pavilion, I ran into a moron and got accidentally locked in a broom closet. _

_-Kitamura Suzu

* * *

_

"TETSU-KUN!!!" Tetsu stopped in his tracks. He had wandered a long way from his home.

"Hana? Saya?" Tetsu stared at his two schoolmates. "What's with the mini-skirt?" Hana giggled and twirled about, her mini skirt fluttering up to reveal her thighs. Hana was outspoken and cheerful like he was. But it was the mute and demure Saya Tetsu secretly liked. He blushed as Saya smiled at him. She was wearing a pretty pink kimono.

"We're busking! I sing traditional ballads while Saya plays her shamisen!" Hana broke into her rap version of 'Sakura'. Saya nodded from where she sat on the straw mat. She looked out of place under the bright neon lights and bustling crowd. Their open kitty box was full of loose change and notes.

_What song do you want to hear?_ Saya asked in her wordless manner as she ran her fingers over the strings…. For a crazy moment, Tetsu saw her as a silent princess, regal in her silks in a pavilion under the blooming sakura, waiting for her prince… _Will Tetsu be that prince?_

The rain came down. They scurried for shelter in the nearby Sakura Pavilion. "Is this alright? I mean…" Hana raised a hand to forestall any arguments. "Tetsu-kun, Akesato-nee lets us shelter here whenever it rains." A kimono-clad beauty glided out of a nearby room. Tetsu goggled. This must be Akesato-nee.

"Ichimura?" With the beauty was a red-faced San-nan. He had his arm about her slender waist. A fresh lipstick mark gleamed on his cheek.

* * *

Inside a private room, Okita firmly took Hijitaka's cigarette and stubbed it out. "Toshi, San-nan and I are trying to help you here. You're going before the panel tomorrow." Okita looked to see if San-nan was returning. His pig was half-snoozing on the sofa. "San-nan told me the other man on the panel's Katsura. He's not as strict as Itou-san, so you still have a chance. You're not gonna get dismissed!" 

"Che, isn't Katsura the human-rights supporter? I'm toast!" Hijitaka reached for a beer only to have Okita slap it out of his hand. "Souji! Aren't I entitled to my beer?"

"Not if you're gonna have a hangover in front of the panel." His Souji was angry. Saizou buhied a warning and ducked under the table. Hijitaka knew better than to push his luck. Then Okita softened his tone. "Look, we want you back. Kondo and the others too." Okita slipped an arm around Hijitaka's broad shoulders. "I miss you, we all do."

* * *

Akesato offered them refreshments on the house. The Sakura Pavilion was a retro-themed karaoke establishment. The waitresses wore kimonos and the walls were decorated with woodprints depicted traditional Japanese scenes. The three middle-school students found themselves playing cards over their tea and cakes while it poured outside. 

"Akesato-san, I'm here to confirm the booking of… Atishoo!" Suzu sneezed. He had been caught in the rain. Now he was dripping puddles onto the carpet of Akesato's office. "Please go dry off. Towels are in the washroom. Second door on the right," Akesato directed him to the restroom as he sneezed a few more times.

* * *

_Second door on the right…_ Tetsu felt nature call very urgently. He left the girls and followed Hana's directions to the Gents. Having relieved himself, he was surprised to recognize the figure toweling his white hair by the sink. "Kitamura?" 

"Ichimura?" Suzu blinked. The stereo system pumped out strains of "It's a Small World After All".

"Whacha doing?" Both boys stared each other down. Suzu replied. "I'm confirming a Teachers' party for Master Yoshida." They strolled out of the washroom.

"A party? I didn't know teachers have parties!" Tetsu exclaimed. "What do you think?" Suzu replied. "I thought they…" Tetsu stopped. He'll look like a fool in front of Kitamura. "I mean, not Psycho Yoshida! Don't you worry about when he'll make mincemeat outta…Whoa!!!"

Unable to take further criticism of his beloved Master Yoshida, Suzu attacked the redhead. They scuffled and tumbled headlong into the nearby broom closet. To both their horror, they heard the sharp click of the auto-lock.

"Baka! Now we're locked in!" Suzu tried the handle and found it stuck. "Knock it open!" Tetsu tried banging against the door with his shoulder to no avail. Both boys screamed for help but their voices were muffled by both the solid door and the stereo system. Finally, they sank to the floor.

"Your fault," Tetsu glared at Suzu as he rubbed his jaw where Suzu had landed a right hook.

"Was not," Suzu glared back as he rubbed a bruised shoulder. Yoshida will punish him if he's not back soon.

The closet was both musty and dark. Mops, brooms and rags were strewn all over. A rag had fallen onto Tetsu's head. He brushed it off, straight onto Suzu's lap. Enraged, the white-haired boy retaliated.

* * *

_Where's Tetsu-kun?_ _He's been gone a while…_ Saya wondered. His JUMP monthly was still on the table. Worried, she decided to sneak a peek into the Gents to check on him. It was in passing the broom closet that she heard the strange scratching and scuffling sound… Frightened, she ran for Akesato. 

Akesato's first thought was rats. But the sounds intensified in both magnitude and ferocity as she brought her key to the lock. A waitress was attacked by an intruder at Aoi's just two blocks away last week. The manageress went to fetch her Yamanami and the other Shinsengumi clients.

"On the count of three." Okita and San-nan nodded. Hijitaka was good at this stuff. Now they can hear muffled screams as well. "One, two, THREE!"

They kicked in the door. It swung open to show two disheveled boys. Their clothes were in disarray and Suzu was straddling Tetsu as the redhead tore at his hair. "Tetsu?" Okita asked. "Okita-san?" Tetsu squeaked. Both boys became aware of the three men watching them. That was not the end of it…

"Master?" Suzu blanched as Yoshida pushed his way past Okita and the others. When Suzu failed to return, Yoshida had personally gone to the Sakura Pavilion to look for his student. He hadn't expected this… Speechless with anger, the man simply grabbed Suzu by the collar and roughly dragged him out of the closet.

* * *

_P.S. Master grounded me. I need to buy bandages and ointment. Plus a new switch since Master just broke the old one. Er, anyone knows how to remove splinters?_

Suzu put aside his diary and crawled painfully into bed. He'll have to sleep on his tummy for a while as he was still sore from his punishment. _Tetsu-BAKA!_

_

* * *

_

Author's notes:

Saya attends a mainstream school although she's mute. Tetsu, Suzu, Saya and Hana are classmates in this fic.Akesato & San-nan are still a couple. Akesato runs her own karaoke joint. Now we know where the Shinsengumi hang out after work.

Can someone call child welfare for poor Suzu? Why's Yoshida so hard on him? (May explain that later...if I feel like it.)


	8. Bike Squad

Disclaimer: I do not own PMK.

Thursday. Career week's drawing to a close soon...  
TetsuSaya fluff & RyoumaOkita fun coming up next.

* * *

**Case 008: Bike Squad**

D-Day. Okita passed Hijitaka in the corridor as the older man went to Kondo's office where the panel will be waiting. _Good luck, old friend,_ Okita mouthed silently. Hijitaka gave a slight nod. "Okita-san!" Tetsu sprinted down the corridor and straight into Okita.

"Watch it, Tetsu-kun!" Okita laughed as he ruffled the boy's red hair. Hijitaka snorted and hurried on his way. "We're going on patrol!" Okita announced triumphantly as he raised his piglet into the air. Saizou squealed with delight. _Was the car repaired already?_ "Come on, the wheels are waiting!"

"This is…" Tetsu stared at the set of wheels Okita-san so enthusiastically referred to. Okita handed him a child's safety helmet. _I'm not a kid…_

"Aren't they beautiful?" The Shinsengumi patrol bicycles gleamed in the sunlight. Tetsu tried to mount one. They were too high for his small frame. Okita frowned. They'll have to work something out. _Maybe find a shorter bike…_

They passed the Comedian Trio as they wobbled out of the garage. The trio let out a series of whistles and hoots. Tetsu clung onto Okita and buried his face into the man's back. He was sitting behind his partner and wearing the kiddy safety helmet. _Okay, I'll pretend he's Tatsu-nii… except Tatsu-nii does not have a Hello Kitty basket upfront with a piggy in it!_

"Saizou, Tetsu-kun, let's go!" Okita chirped as he pedaled past Yamanami. Yamanami's glasses slipped down his nose. When he told Okita to take Saizou out of the station during Itou-san's visit, he wasn't expecting this… The young captain had borrowed the basket from Shinpachi. Thankfully, he was in plainclothes. He shuddered to think what Itou-san will say if he were to look out of the window now and see a uniformed officer on that.

* * *

"I haven't gone on bike patrol for a while since I got my driving license…" Okita enjoyed the feel of the morning breeze ruffling his long tresses. _Isn't there a regulation against long hair?_ Tetsu brushed the wayward strands out of his face. Saizou grunted from his basket. 

"Ohayo, Hana-chan, Saya-chan!" Okita-san waved to the girls as they passed the shrine. _Oh-no!_ Tetsu buried his face into Okita's back with shame. Okita stopped. "Need help?" Both girls were carrying heavy bags of old clothes they had collected for the orphanage. Hana gladly accepted his offer of help.

"Come on, Tetsu-kun! Let's help!" Okita pulled the boy out from behind him. To Tetsu's horror, he saw Saya desperately trying to stifle her laughter in her amusement. "Saya!"

Okita left Saizou to guard the bike while they helped the girls carry the old clothes and blankets to the nearby orphanage. Saya shyly held Tetsu's hand as they walked back. The redhead's heart beat a steady tattoo against his ribs. They parted at the shrine gate where Okita had parked his bicycle.

* * *

"Oki!" Tetsu stared at the monster that drew up next to them at a junction where Okita had stopped with the intention of buying some refreshment. It was a gleaming sliver Harley Davidson with red, white and blue streamers trailing from the handlebars. The rider laughed and reached over to ruffle Okita's hair with a leather-gloved hand. The man was tanned, wore dark glasses and a leather biker's jacket. 

"Ryouma-kun!" Okita greeted the stranger warmly. Ryouma had a big smile and a beard. He wore a cowboy hat instead of a helmet over his dreadlocks. Okita frowned and his tone became serious. Tetsu sensed the change in mood. Saizou cowered in his basket, then decided to jump basket. The pig trotted off without his master noticing.

"Ryouma, you know it's an offence not to wear a helmet…" Tetsu was still perched on the bicycle seat. Maybe he ought to get off…

"Oki, please! A helmet is not my style!"

"I'll have to arrest you for civil disobedience…" Okita's face darkened.

"Only if you can catch me!" The light changed and the Harley sped off in a cloud of dust. Tetsu clung on as Okita cycled after the biker. _No wonder Saizou jumped!_ Tetsu felt the bicycle become airborne as they soared over a speed bump. Okita was riding headlong into oncoming traffic…

"Okita-san! We wouldn't be able to catch him!"

"I know a short-cut!" They swerved into an alley, sending several bins flying. Tetsu caught a glimpse of the slogan on the back of Okita's jacket. _Bike Demon Kid._ Tetsu gripped on tight as they sailed across an under-construction bridge.

They found themselves at the top of a long flight of steps. At the very bottom was the silver Harley. Ryouma waved at them. With a curse, Okita took the stairs at top speed.

"Okitaaa!!" Tetsu lost his grip and became airborne. He crashed head-first into the bushes lining the stairs…

* * *

"Tetsu-kun, Tetsu…" The redhead moaned weakly at the sound of his partner's voice. Tetsu awoke to find that he was lying in Okita's arms. "Sorry, I shouldn't have done that," Okita wiped blood from a cut on the boy's cheek. San-nan will give him hell later even if Kondo let him off. 

"Dizziness? Nausea?" Okita examined for the any signs of concussion and broken bones but found none. The bushes had broken his fall. "Oki, how's the lad?" Ryouma bellowed from atop his Harley. The engine was revving away.

"Doing fine!" Okita replied. Tetsu heard the roar of the Harley as it sped off. _He's getting away! _Tetsu leapt to his feet. Okita simply shrugged.

"Back to the HQ, Tetsu-kun." Okita mounted the bicycle. It looked a near wreck by now. They had lost the Kitty basket back at the alley. Tetsu nodded and climbed on.

Okita smiled as he felt the boy's arms about his waist. Tetsu had lost the helmet in his tumble. Now he buried his head into Okita's back with his eyes tightly shut. _Poor puppy._

He always got carried away when chasing Sakamoto Ryouma. That was how he wound up in hospital to start with. He had tumbled down a staircase during one of their chases and banged up his knee. He has a follow-up in a week's time. Okita slowly cycled back to the station.

* * *

Author's notes:

Too much Pacific Blue? I love the Harley Davidson bike. The purr of the engine. The... (but I'm not allowed to ride motorbikes). Ever rode pillion on a bicycle behind someone with long hair? Hello Kitty basket & pig? Okita has either no sense of fashion or very unique taste.


	9. Soba Sting

Disclaimer: I do not own PMK or RK.

Cameo by the Oniwanbanshu....

* * *

**Case 009: Soba Sting**

Saizou did not return to the HQ as Okita had hoped. The owner of the rare Kyushu dwarf pig was frantic with worry. Both captain and rookie were now combing the streets on foot to find the foul-tempered bundle of lard. "Saizou!" Okita yelled. It was lunchtime and Okita let Tetsu take a lunch break while he continued searching for the pig.

Tetsu nipped into the nearby soba chain restaurant as he had a voucher for a free soba meal from Tatsu-nii. Not that he liked the stuff… he had lost his lunch money on the madcap chase and didn't want to borrow from Okita. The soba was tasteless. No wonder this restaurant had no lunchtime crowd. Only a few of the seats were taken.

Not a very savory crowd too. Two street punks were engaged in an animated discussion at a table. One was tall and blond and the other was more slender with dark spiky hair. There were four unsavory looking characters reading newspapers, more likely planning a bank heist. A young man sat hugging his high school date at the bar, next to a man who looked strangely familiar.

He recognized the man sitting across the restaurant at the bar. It was Saitou. The man had an air of alertness about him under his sleepy, half-doped expression. He was waiting for something, or someone. He was not wearing his uniform. Tetsu decided to join him.

"Saitou-san! I'm the rookie doing my career week with you, Captain!" He gave the captain a smart salute. Saitou popped a vein at the boy's greeting. Several things happened at once before one can say Kyoto Shinsengumi.

The blond jumped up and ran. Tetsu realized he has just made a terrible mistake. Saitou was in the midst of an undercover operation. The young man at the bar tried to tackle the blond. Saitou yanked Tetsu behind the bar. "What were you doing?" he hissed. Mr. Calm Zen master was actually angry.

"Aoshi!" His pig-tailed date screamed as the blond drew a gun and started firing into the restaurant. Her blouse was stained red even as she ducked for safety. She reached under her school skirt, drew a police-issue and returned fire. She shot the gun out of the offender's hand.

_That little miss is a crack shot_, Tetsu thought with admiration. _Who are these people?_ He hasn't seen them before…

The others wrestled the blond man to the floor. Tetsu realized that the spiky-haired crook had escaped. Then he saw him disappearing into the alley. "Stop!" _Tetsu super cop to the rescue!_ He ran out before anyone can stop him and tackled the man…

Saitou's plainclothes men dashed out from where they had hidden earlier and assisted Tetsu in subduing the crook. The guy strangely resembles Ayu-nee. Saitou sighed.

* * *

Debriefing at Kyoto Shinsengumi HQ. 

"I'm alright…" Oniwabanshu agent Misao had her arm in a sling. She was a grownup despite looking like a middle school student. She was secretly pleased by her partner's concern. Shinomori Aoshi, Oniwabanshu chief, was fuming under his expressionless exterior, with good reason too.

They have been working with the Shinsengumi's support to flush out drug kingpin, Kanryuu. With Aoshi and Saitou cooperating, they had expected to wipe up the drug ring in two more weeks. Yamazaki Susumu, Ayu-nee's brother, was the undercover agent sent to infiltrate the organization. He had arranged to meet with Kanryuu at the soba place.

Saitou and Aoshi had their men ready to make the arrest. Kanryuu did not show thanks to Tetsu's interference. The blond they arrested was only a small fry. Now they needed to put the operation on cold storage until they can get Susumu or another agent into the ring.

The chances of Susumu regaining the drug dealer's trust were slim. The cautious kingpin might decide to kill him to be on the safe side. Saitou wondered if they could use the crooked cop plan he had suggested. Of course, Saitou will be the crooked cop…

Maybe they should get Aoshi to arrange for a contract on Kanryuu. There were rumors that the Oniwabanshu had that privilege from the Bakufu government…

"Baka." Both Saitou and Aoshi spat out as Tetsu entered the room. Yamazaki Susumu glared at him from across the room. Misao strolled up to him and slapped hard him with her good hand. "Sorry…" Tetsu apologized.

* * *

"Tetsu, you just blew our joint ops with the Oniwabanshu," Okita explained sheepishly as they walked towards the garage. "Only Saitou and Kondo knew of it. Susumu didn't even tell his sis, and she was in the Oniwabanshu before she transferred here." 

"Ayu-nee was in the Oniwabanshu!?" Ayu-nee came around the corner at this moment. "Tetsu, spread it about and I'll put chili in your coffee," she said sweetly as she pinched his lips together. Tetsu nodded in pain. She glided off.

"Saizou?" Tetsu asked. Okita smiled. _He found the pig, right? _Tetsu wondered. There was no pig in the garage. Only the really bust-up patrol car and scattered tools littered the place. "Ta-da!" Okita opened the boot of his still being-repaired patrol car. "Buhi!" The piggy nuzzled his master in delight.

"Toshi's coming back tomorrow as he's cleared of all charges. He found Saizou and hid my piggy before Itou-san saw him. He just returned him to me when I called at his place with the good news. Good old Toshi," Okita kissed the pig on its head.

_Is Toshi that scary man he saw on his first day with Okita in the tub? _Tetsu timidly asked. His worst fears were confirmed by a musical "Hai!" from his partner.

_Kami, why is Toshi or whoever cleared? He looks about as psycho as Yoshida…_

_

* * *

_

_Day 4_

_Went on bike patrol. Okita nearly killed me chasing a hell-rider. Messed up Saitou's joint op with the Oniwabanshu. Think they are mad at me. Do they really have a license to kill like the boys at school say? That undercover guy threatened me in the washroom…_

Tetsu let out a frightened squeak when Tatsu-nii opened the door of the station broom closet."Tetsu?"

* * *

Author's notes:

**Ri-chan: **don't worry abt Suzu too much... he'll live in this ficcie.

The broom closet again. Susumu's real mad at Tetsu for messing up their ops. So's Saitou... lucky for Tetsu, it's PMK Saitou & not the RK version... The RK Saitou will kill him.

Tetsu's comparison between Yoshida & Hijitaka's inspired by the part in the anime where the 2 pages start talking about their masters.

Next up, dinner at Okita's... Thank you for the reviews.


	10. Dinner Party

Disclaimer: I do not own PMK or the Shinsengumi .

Next on, the dinner show...

* * *

**Case 010: Dinner Party**

Okita was glad. He missed having Toshi about. He was worried too. Tetsu seemed to be terrified of the man. Also there was the problem with the Oniwabanshu's Yamazaki's cover being blown. Ayu-nee confided that her brother was not very forgiving at the best of times. Tetsu might find himself in some trouble…

Okita came up with an idea. Invite the Ichimura brothers, the Yamazaki siblings and Hijitaka over to his place for dinner.

"Ichimura-kun!" Tatsu fell off his chair in shock as Okita surprised him. "Lessons tonight?" Tatsu shook his head weakly as his heart tried to recover.

"Dinner at my place tonight, bring Tetsu-san! It's important!" Before Tatsu could answer, Okita strolled out of the room whistling.

* * *

Okita lived in a traditional Japanese house that he and his sister had inherited from their grandfather. His sister was out tonight at a party with some of her girl-friends. The host called for a sushi platter delivery, party size. The Ichimuras came straight from work. Hijitaka and the Yamazaki siblings came a half-hour later. 

Saizou watched the guests arriving from his pen and buhied a protest. _Doesn't his master know that the old man bagged him in a smelly sack like he wasgarbage?_ The pig butted the gate of his sty trying to get out. "Saizou sounds angry…" Hijitaka muttered as Okita gave him a hug. _Not in front of the others!_

"Brat!" The undercover agent hissed as he spotted the boy stuffing his face at the table. Tetsu gaped and dropped his salmon sushi. "You're the Oniwa…"

"Tetsu! How can you start before the others?" Tatsu scolded as he returned from the privy. "Sorry, I didn't eat lunch…Ow!!" His brother rapped him on the head. Okita laughed. "Let's eat!"

"Susumu, you forgive Tetsu-kun now, will you?" Ayu-nee coaxed her frowning brother. Susumu glared at the redhead. _Sure, after I wash his head in the toilet. _"Don't be childish… now shake on it." Susumu reluctantly held out his hand. Tetsu gingerly put his smaller hand in Susumu's.

_Revenge is sweet…_ Tetsu yelped as Susumu closed his hand in a crushing grip. "Susumu!" Ayu-nee chided. Susumu loosened his grip. Tetsu kicked Susumu under the table. "BOYS!!!" Ayu-nee yelled. Shocked by the gentle policewoman's outburst, they both stopped.

Okita and Tatsu returned with the drinks. "Is everything alright here?" Okita asked. "Everything's just fine, right, boys?" Ayu-nee smiled sweetly at Susumu and Tetsu, daring them to challenge her. Both nodded. _If you discount the fact Susumu/ Tetsu tried to break my hand/ leg…_

"Where's Toshi?" Okita asked as he noticed his best friend was missing. "He went to…" Ayu-nee need not continue. Okita's question was answered by a roar from the garden. "SOUUJIII!!! Call your pig off!" A loud splash followed as the vice-chief fell into the koi pond.

Saizou had broken out of his sty and attacked the vice-chief as Hijitaka was returning from the privy. Saizou buhied angrily from the edge of the pond as the man floundered in the knee-deep water. Okita's pet koi swam about in panic. Okita helped him out and went to get him a towel.

* * *

"Get along now," Okita reminded as he went to show Tatsu-nii his coin collection. The Yamazaki siblings have left. Susumu promised his neesan not to cause Tetsu bodily harm or rough him up in any way. Too bad Tetsu doesn't know that. Tetsu will be on his guard for the next few months against a revenge attack by the young man. 

Okita gleefully dragged poor Tatsu off despite protests from the young man he had no interest in coin collections. "I'll show you my sister's Japanese doll collection if you wish! I'm just letting Tetsu and Toshi get some time alone." Tatsu sweatdropped.

"Okita-san…" _When you say it that way…_ Tatsu cast a worried eye at the closed shoji. "Aren't they lovely?" Okita opened a box of tarnished coins. "Maybe later we can get some candy from the 24-hr…" Okita chattered and cuddled his pet pig blissfully.

* * *

Back in the hall, vice-chief and rookie measured each other up. Hijitaka was wearing one of Okita's yutakas as his clotheswere in the dryer. The garment was way too small. It exposed much of his thighs and upper arms as well as his chest. Tetsu could see that the man was muscular. 

"Oji-san, are you really as bad as they say? They say you beat a suspect up so bad they suspended you…" Tetsu choked as Hijitaka grabbed his collar and lifted him off the mats. "Name's Hijitaka, kid. Use it." He let the boy go.

"H-Hai, H-Hijitaka-san," Tetsu stuttered. _Yep, the guy's like Yoshida._

"I did punch the man, fine?" Hijitaka sat down and lit his cigarette. He had punched that crook after the rogue had the nerve to call Souji the vice-chief's toy-boy. Souji stopped him from breaking the suspect's skull with a chair. The majority of the damage was done much later when the suspect tried to flee Hijitaka's custody and fell down the stairs in the process. Still…

Tetsu coughed. The smell of tobacco was irritating his nose. The quiet was uneasy. _Better try to strike up a conversation_. "So, kid, your name's Ichimura Tetsunosuke right?" Hijitaka puffed idly. Tetsu nodded. "Well?" Hijitaka waited. "Aren't you gonna tell me more about yourself?"

"I live with my elder brother as our parents died in a fire three years ago…" _An orphan? Kid's had it tough… _

"I want to join the Shinsengumi because it's so cool…" _Kid's got loads to learn…_

The boy stopped and stared at Hijitaka. "Hijitaka-san… Are you and Okita-san… I mean, I saw you guys in the tub the other day and…" Toudou has warned him of Hijitaka's er- preferences.

"The Trio says we're gay. The answer's NO. Understand?" Hijitaka groaned. Why does two-thirds of the Shinsengumi think he and Souji are having carnal relations with each other? If Tetsu told the Trio about what he saw… _Up the figure to three-quarters._ _It's too late now if he did, right? Hello more brawdy locker room jokes featuring Toshi and Souji…_

"Tetsu, stay out of my way tomorrow, understand?" Hijitaka stubbed out his cigarette. At least the boy will be about for only one more day. Tetsu nodded and prayed that Hijitaka has no interest in redhead middle school boys who look like elementary school kids.

They spent the remaining time without exchanging another word. The man has not shown any such inclinations towards him in the last ten minutes they were alone. Still, Tetsu spent the next twenty minutes hoping that his brother will come get him soon. Tetsu was so distracted when it was time to go home that he stepped into the koi pond on the way out.

* * *

Author's notes:

R&R welcome.  
Senbi likes to pat koi and hand feed koi. Senbi wants to duck irritating kid brother in the pond... juz kidding.

Susumu listens to his sis a fair bit in this fic. More OkitaHijitaka sweetness. And back to the old question of their orientation.... Naturally, Souji's playing peacemaker here, trying to anyway. Did he manage to smooth over the rifts? Stay tuned.


	11. Bad Boys

Disclaimer: I do not own PMK or RK.

Rated PG-13 for the Comedian Trio's mouths in the locker room.

**

* * *

Case 011: Bad Boys**

"Okita-san, your clothes. I had them washed and dried at the 24-hour laundry." Tetsu placed the folded clothes Okita had kindly lend him last night on the captain's table. "Arigato!" Okita chirped. He had taken a lift to work on Hijitaka's scooter. His friend had slept over at his place.

* * *

Locker room. The Trio is joking about as usual. "Say, has Hijitaka gone all the way with Okita yet? One of my juniors claimed he saw Hijitaka at Okita's place last night, when his sis was out," Toudou drawled as he returned his calendar to its place in his locker. 

"Hey, it's not our place to question what goes on after work, behind closed doors…" Nagakura snickered. They had seen the young captain riding pillion behind Hijitaka as they drove to work on the vice-chief's scooter. "But if he's sleeping his way to the top…"

"Guys…" Harada looked up and went pale.

"Naa, Souji-chan has eyes only for Toshi. Next we'll see them pushing for gay marriages…" Toudou hooted. "G-guys…" Harada's tone became more insistent.

"Sano, what's up now?" The short redhead Shinpachi snapped as the giant stuttered. "When the mantis hunts the cicada, it should mind the oriole's not behind it…" Saitou quoted and indicated that Shinpachi and Heisuke should look behind them. They did…

"OMIGOSH!!" The Demon vice-chief was standing behind them. The Trio fled the locker room with Harada being dragged along by his friends. Saitou simply shrugged. "Toshi, pay no heed to idle tongues…" _They are worse gossips than a market of old fish-wives. _

"I'd rather rip them out," Hijitakagrowled as he opened his locker. Saitou smiled. _Same old Demon.

* * *

_

"Understood?" Tetsu nodded as he stood before Hijitaka. The man's scary. He had already been punished for messing up Okita's breakfast order. He returned with red-bean pancakes when Okita wanted peanut. Okita didn't mind but Hijitaka did and rapped the boy's head for it. Now they want him to keep watch on the lock-up.

"Toshi, you're scaring him…" Okita coaxed in his gentle voice. "Souji, you're always too lenient with the men!" The pair left, leaving Tetsu alone to stand guard while they attend a Shinsengumi meeting. Okita had entrusted the keys to him. Tetsu took a look at the lock-up's occupants.

There was a pair of elementary schoolboys who had run away from a children's home. The boys had vandalized a patrol car. The irate officer whose car they had vandalized had popped them into a vacant cell. Being minors, they will not be charged. Tetsu would be expecting a social worker by the name of Sagara to pick them up soon. Now the pair was playing tic-tac-tie and vandalizing the cell wall with their markers.

The other two occupants were older teens. One was a spiky-haired punk known as Yahiko. They had hauled him in for disturbing the peace when drunk. Now sober, he was causing a fair racket. The other, Soujirou, looked like a model student who had just drunk a bit too much for his own good. He now sat with his head buried in his hands as if dreading how his brush with the law will reflect on his academic records.

"Lemme go! I'm a law-abidding citizen! Bloody Shinsengumi!" Yahiko hollered. "Shaddup!" Tetsu snapped. Yahiko stared down at his pint-sized jailer. _Since when did they start admitting elementary school kids into the Shinsengumi?_ "You shaddup, kiddo!"

"I'm not a kid! Baka…" Tetsu retorted. Yahiko released a string of expletives. The youngsters in the next cell pricked up their ears at the exchange of insults. Young Sano and Katsu grinned and swore to use their newfound vocab on their long-suffering minder Sagara if he tries to get them to go to school. In the other cell, Soujirou smiled.

Still stinging from Yahiko's name-calling, Tetsu's thoughts were interrupted by Soujirou's polite voice. "Excuse me, sir. I need to use the washroom please." Hijitaka-san had warned him about one of their 'guests' but he can't recall which… He studied Soujirou's smiling face with his I'm-so-honest look. Then he looked at Yahiko's I'm-a-punk-and-I'm-gonna beat-you-up look. _Surely they must mean him._

"Don't be too long…" Tetsu unlocked the cell door. "Arigato!" Still smiling, Soujirou slammed a fist into Tetsu's midriff. Tetsu fell to his knees and almost blacked out from the pain. Soujirou took off. "Stop him…" Tetsu gasped out. But it was too late, Soujirou was gone like a slippery eel past the unsuspecting men. Tetsu blacked out.

Seta Soujirou, yakuza boss Shishio's second-in-commander may be still a minor, but he is deadly. The Shinsengumi had finally managed to nail him after he let too much sake get to him and shot dead a New Shimabara barman and two waitresses with his Colt revolver.

Social worker Sagara and his escort were surprised to find Tetsu unconscious in front of the empty cell and the remaining occupants laughing at the redhead's ill-luck. Sagara took his two young charges and left. They passed kendo instructress Kamiya Kaoru in the corridor as she came to bail out her student.

Yahiko may be a foul-mouth with a loud voice and hot temper, but he's the Kamiya dojo's star pupil. He was mostly harmless apart from when he gets a bit too much sake at a party. Yahiko swore in front of his teacher not to overindulge again.

* * *

"Souji, are you sure about this?" Hijitaka asked as the meeting was dismissed. It will be an undercover gig. Okita has volunteered to infiltrate a highly-dangerous cult they are investigating. It is headed by a weirdo who claimed to havemystical powers. The cult is suspected of anti-bakufu and terrorist activities, including a subway bomb attack. 

"I'm sure. Besides, I resemble that Kichi guy they arrested so much. And he's in the inner circle, I can easily… Toshi?" Okita was surprised when Hijitaka actually threw his arms about him and hugged him tightly.

"Souji, please be careful. The cult is totally ruthless. The Oniwabanshu's calling us on this because they suspect a mole in their works. I simply don't want anything happening to you…" The Oniwabanshu agents sent in either showed up dead or went MIA.

"Toshi, I'll be fine. I can look out for myself… let's go and check on Tetsu-kun!" Okita changed the subject as they stepped out of the conference room. Two men carried a stretcher past them. On the stretcher was an unconscious Tetsu. The pair sweatdropped.

_Tetsu, what did you do now? You didn't let Smiling Seta get you, did you?_

_

* * *

_

Author's notes:

The quote by Saitou about the mantis, oriole and cicada simply translates to 'watch you back'. Smiling Seta,punk Yahiko & the Sano-Katsu duo are from RK. (took some liberties with their ages though) Poor Sagara taicho's not really that well-respected as a social worker by his charges.

Note never to leave Tetsu to watch the lockup. There still some things your career week rookie can't be privy to, especially after the chappie 9. (Grin)

Next, three's a crowd on routine patrol...


	12. TGIF

Disclaimer: I do notown PMK or RK.

Just read the PMK manga. (sob) Poor San-nan. Okitahas to volunteer going after him & he's got real sharp eyes... if only Souji weren't so alert. Was San-nan waiting to be caught? (Oops, almost did a SPOILER, Bad senbi)

Career week's ending... on with the update.

**

* * *

**

**Case 012: TGIF**

_Day 5:_

_Learnt the hard way not to judge a crook by his smile, or something like that. _

"He'll live, Ichimura-san," Ayu-nee reassured Tatsu. Tetsu groaned as Takani Megumi, the resident doctor, prodded his belly. Finally, she confirmed Ayu-nee's verdict and shooed Tetsu out of her clinic so she can see to an officer who had got into a canteen scuffle. Okita was waiting for him at the HQ entrance.

"Wanna go on patrol? Car's fixed…" Okita smiled.

"Okita-san! I insist Tetsu stays here. He's got quite enough for today…" Tatsu protested. "Tatsu-nii! I'm alright!" Tetsu insisted and ran out to the waiting car. He pulled open the door and clambered into the front passenger seat.

"We'll remember to take him to lunch!" Okita sang out. _We?_ Tatsu saw who is behind the wheel of the patrol car.

"Demon!!" Tetsu yipped as Okita climbed into the back seat. The driver, Hijitaka, glared at the redhead. "Hijtaka-san is a much better driver than me…" Okita piped from the back seat where he was reading Hijitaka's haiku book. The car cruised smoothly down the main street.

The sound of muffled laughter from the back bothered Hijitaka. _Why was Souji laughing like that?_ The young man only laughs that way when he's… They stopped at a red-light. "Souji, are you reading my book that I expressly forbid anyone to touch?"

"No, Toshi, would I do that?" Okita hid the book behind his back. "Let's get some lunch! Onigiri's good…" Hijitaka stopped to buy their lunch. Tetsu clambered into the back seat. Okita was laughing as he read the book.

"What's that?" Curious, Tetsu tried to read over Okita's shoulder. Okita smiled and allowed him to read the book. Soon the boy was laughing as hard as Okita. Tetsu read one entry aloud.

"Spring veggies

I rember…

Only five..."

Both man and boy hooted with laughter. "Okita-san… honestly, you're a terrible poet…" Tetsu gasped between laughs as he read the worst and most hilarious haikus ever. Okita shook his head.

"I'm not the poet, Tetsu-kun… He is," Okita burst out into another fit of laughter. "TETSU!!" Hijitaka hollered and reached for Tetsu through the open patrol car window. The onigiri were scattered on the parking lot asphalt as Demon Hijitaka tried to throttle Tetsu.

"Toshi! Please!"

* * *

When they finally sorted things out, Tetsu went off to buy their lunch. He'll be showing bruises on his neck for a while. Okita and Hijitaka waited for him to return in the parking lot. Hijitaka held out the offending book to his friend. "Read it. Just don't show it to the others."

"Toshi! It's no fun if you do it that way!" Okita chided. He accepted the book but did not open it. "It's about me volunteering to go undercover, right?" He asked quietly.They all know it'd be very dangerous. _Toshi's worried…_

Hijitaka simply looked away. Tetsu trotted back with their lunch. The remainder of the afternoon was spent patrolling the uneventful Kyoto streets.

* * *

_TGIF. Thank God it's Friday. And the last day of career week proper. Demon Hijitaka tried to break my neck,_ Tetsu entered the locker room after the day was done. He'll miss Okita-san. He liked the man despite his wackiness. He'll miss the others too, like Ayu-nee and San-nan. He liked the other vice-chief… Wonder if he can visit them under the pretext of bringing lunch for Tatsu-nii?

"Oooo, love-bites!" Shinpachi teased. The bruises on his neck did not escape the notice of the short man. "Tell us, Puppy-kun. Who gave them to you? Okita? Demon Hijitaka?" Tetsu tried to ignore them. The Trio surrounded him.

"Cut it out!" Tetsu brawled as Harada lifted him up for better inspection of his bruises. "They look more like finger marks than love-bites to me…" The giant gave his honest opinion. Toudou pulled back Tetsu's collar to examine the bruises. "Hey! Quit breathing down my neck!" Tetsu protested. Finally, Harada sat him down on the bench.

"Are you bullying my brother?" Tatsu-nii peered timidly into the locker room. "No, Ichimura-san." The trio acted innocent and went about their normal business of keeping their stuff. With a relieved smile, Tatsu left. _No! Don't leave me with these perverts! _Tetsu wanted to scream out. They have him backed against the wall.

"We've got something for you…" The trio sang in unison, much to Tetsu's panic. _Where's Okita?_ Tetsu caught a glimpse of the young man standing in the far corner, talking with Saitou. _Okita-san…_ He willed Okita to come rescue him from the clutches of the Trio. They were closing in on him.

Oh no! They're gonna do something real nasty to him over the Crime Prevention Talk and the master potter… Maybe that Yamazaki guy is waiting behind the lockers to join in the fun… That Takeda guy's still in the hospital, right? Tetsu glanced about franticly.

"Ta-da!"

"Gee, thanks…" Tetsu stared at the farewell gifts the Trio presented him with. "Glad you like them!" Harada ruffled his hair. "Puppy-kun!" Toudou teased. "Drop by when you have the time!" Nagakura added. Waving goodbye to him, they left for their favorite bar in New Shimbara. Tetsu sighed with relief.

* * *

Back in the Ichimura apartment. "Have you written your report?" Tatsu-nii asked as they ate their dinner. Tetsu shook his head. "Well, you better get down to it instead of reading your comics," The elder Ichimura chided gently as he went to wash the dishes.

Tetsu sat before the table and examined his report. He scribbled a few lines before he gave up. Tatsu-nii was doing his accountancy course homework in the hall. Tetsu abandoned his homework and crawled into his bed. He took out the Trio's gifts. A toy cap-pistol and a Shinsengumi badge made from cardboard and tinfoil. He smiled as he drifted off to sleep.

Once he gets out of school, he'll go for the cadet training school and join the Shinsengumi proper. _Never mind what Tatsu-nii says…_

_

* * *

_

Author's note:

Bad poetry returns to haunt them. Don't worry, I'll do a stats report chapter to round up Tetsu's career week.


	13. Stats Report

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own PMK or RK.

Stats report. The round up of Career week. May consider doing a sequel if time & my Muse allow.

* * *

**Stats Report**

Monday. Matsuya sensei stared at his class of third-years after returning from his week-long vacation. He spotted the empty chair where the Kitamura boy sat. _Ah,_ now he knows which lad volunteered for the Shinsengumi gig. Someone had stuck a get well soon bouquet on his desk. _Wait!_ There was one other empty chair. The Ichimura boy must be late again.

Sure enough, halfway through Hana's report on her experiences as an assistant florist, Tetsu staggered in with a look that clearly declared that he had a hangover. The class broke out into laughter as he sat down and missed his chair, winding up rubbing his behind on the floor.

"Ichimura! What were you doing last night?" Matsuya roared over the hoots from the class.

"Knocking back a few drinks with my Shinsengumi chums," Tetsu pulled himself into his seat. _The boy's under-aged! How typical of the Shinsengumi to lead him astray… If Ichimura's the Shinsengumi boy, what happened to Kitamura?

* * *

_

Kyoto hospital. Suzu is lying on his bed with a broken leg. Master Yoshida's here. Suzu tried to sit up in his bed. "Tell me how the hell you fell out the fourth-floor window of the school." The man ruffled the boy's hair. "Sorry, Master… I was trying to clean your window."

"Leave that to the janitor, boy. How's your leg?"

"Fine, Master," Suzu decided to press on. "It's my niichan, right? You were yelling his name when you brought me in…" The elder Kitamura brother had been Yoshida's student when he was alive. He died after getting caught in the crossfire between two street-gangs. So Yoshida told him. Of course there were rumors that his niichan was a small-time drug-dealer…

"Suzu?"

"Yes, Master?"

"Just get some rest, boy." A stranger came in.

"Yoshida-san?" Sagara the social worker asked. Yoshida nodded. "We've received reports of suspected child abuse. The social services will be taking your charge, Kitamura Suzu, under our care…" Sagara added. Suzu's eyes widened with panic.

"NO!" He clung onto Yoshida. _Please don't make me leave him…_Yoshida raised an eyebrow.

* * *

Okita's house. Okita sat with his hand in the pond. He giggled as the fish nuzzled his fingers. It tickled. He should be suffering from a hangover from his night out. Tatsu was furious when they brought Tetsu-kun home dead drunk. The Trio had promised Tatsu it will only be a harmless night of karaoke singing at the Sakura Pavilion. Then they went back on it by giving Tetsu his first taste of sake. 

"Souji?" Hijitaka walked up to him from behind. "Thanks for the medicine, Toshi, I feel loads better."

"It's an old family remedy." Toshi was smoking a cigarette. After taking Tetsu home, they re-joined the others at the Pavilion. He had spent the night at Okita's again after being too drunk to ride his scooter home. Akesato-san gave their cab driver Okita's address. They expected the Trio to fare worse.

"_Someone _asked Kondo-san not to let me go undercover. Toshi, did you know anything of this?" Okita's tone was accusing. Hijitaka nodded. "Souji, I'm afraid…"

"Don't, I'm not the nine-year-old schoolboy you took home to his sister after he wandered off at the temple festival."

"You still remember that?" Hijitaka asked in surprise. "Of course, I forgive you this time, Toshi…but next time…" Okita stood up and faced Hijitaka squarely. Then he broke into a smile.

"How about pancakes?" To Hijitaka's surprise, Okita gave him a chaste peck on the cheek before scampering indoors. Hijitaka shrugged. The boy's incorrigible.

* * *

"An F!!! Matsuya-sensei gave me an F!!!" Tetsu wailed as he crumpled up his career week report. They were in the school canteen. Across the table from him, Saya giggled. Matsuya-sensei refused to believe that part about him tackling a sword-wielding maniac and an army of ninjas and failed him. The boy has an overactive imagination. Poor Tetsu-kun… 

(END)

* * *

Author's note:

**Sakura-Shinguji: **I am considering a sequel at a mountain resort where Souji's going undercover, the Shinsengumi annual vacation destination and Tetsu-kun's school outing? I need to refine it.I also like the modern Souji.

Sequel may be in the works. Thank you for putting up with me & my poor ficcie. Thanks for the reviews.


End file.
